nortefandomcom-20200213-history
William Flint, Pirate King of the Hollow Earth
William Flint, referred to only as Flint or Captain, is a major NPC in Adventures In The Hollow Earth. Thus far he only appears in the 1930's games, but he may have a scheduled cameo in Wilderness Kids. Biography Flint doesn't talk much about his life up top, so it probably wasn't very interesting. What he does let slip is that he was married and had two children, and would have gone on quite happily being a responsible husband and father were he not pressganged into naval service. Almost imediately his ship was attacked by pirates, and since Flint is a sensible person who understands an opprtuinity to move up in the world when he sees one he jumped at the chance to join their crew. The pirate ship was caught in a storm and passed through a portal to The Hollow Earth, then it was attacked by a giant squid, no, two giant squids! (When recounting this tale this is about the point where Flint's a little tipsy and prone to embelishment.) And a shark! Well, damn near everyone in charge died and with the rest of the crew running around like chickens with their heads cut off Flint simply announced he was in charge because nobody else was stepping up. And started giving orders. Amazingly this didn't get him excuted and he's retained the position since. Thanks to the eternal noon and lack of any real way to keep track of time Flint and his crew don't know how long they sailed for in search of an exit, or an answer as to where they were before they decided to give up on getting home. Estimates range from months to years depending on how dramatic the pirate you're asking is. But eventually Flint decided it would be best if they had somewhere to dock in between piratical excursions, and so construction of Blood Bay began. With the town mostly complete (and I say mostly because people keep adding to it even today.) Flint did try to stay put and act as governer. He just really hated it. And eventually put someone else in charge to go do more pirating. He had his place to drop anchor if he needed it, now the sea called again. While Flint's life is in general full of endless adventure there are two excursions which are particularly worthy of note. The first was Flint's initial run in with The Amazons. No one talks about the details, only that it was an international incident and The Vengeance's Bosun came back with a lovely Amazon princess as his wife. That Amazon Princess would later become governer of Blood Bay after her husband's death. Solving Flint's problem of who to leave in charge while he was off having fun. The second incident worth reporting is more mysterious in nature, there was a time, some centuries ago when Flint vanished for a good few months, when he came back he was decidedly more immortal then before. Not invulnerable, although like all pulp heros he'd always been able to shrug off bullets. But the aging process has definitely stopped affecting him like it should. Personality A natural born leader Flint generally comes off as affable, relaxed, sociable, and a bit bombastic. Although this is in part to get people to let their gaurd down as he's not half so nice as he acts. After all, you can't rule a place like Blood Bay just by being friendly. And Flint's never afraid to remind people of that with some casual bloodshed. Tempermental, stubborn, and impulsive Flint can rarely bring himself to stick in one place for too long, although he is exceedingly proud of Blood Bay and knows that it runs it's smoothest when he's there. Honest for a pirate Flint can usually be trusted to keep his word, unless he intended to break it from the start. Exceptionally loyal and protective of his crew and ship threatening either is the surest way to get him riled up and bullet in your brain. Despite his temper Flint isn't one to hold a grudge, since most of the time when people cross him it's purely a matter of business and nothing personal. Besides, if he tried to hunt down every bilge rat and blaggard that tried to kill him he'd never have any free time. To more civilized types Flint can come off as overly blunt or harsh, which is true as he expects everyone to be able to take an insult as well as he can, and rarely associates with people who can't. He's also got a rather wicked and mischevious sense of humor, and the delight he takes in messing with people doesn't help the impression. He does however have a regretable soft spot for small animals and children, which despite his best attempts is fairly well known around Blood Bay. Of course no one mocks him for it. Last man who did is missing an arm. Current Life Currently Captain Flint is on a stolen Nazi airship, which he is not the captain of. Although as it's part of Blood Bay's navy, he could still pull rank if wants. For the most part he's dead set on seeing Macdougal out of The Hollow Earth, since Sterling is a little less then capable in his mind. His secondary goal is to get his own flying machine because he really really enjoys being up here. And if he can make out with some Atlantean power armor, even better. Relationships